Norwich Cadets
The '''Norwich Cadets '''are a Men's Division III and Women's Division III team in the New England Hockey Conference which was known as ECAC East until 2015. The teams represent Norwich University located in Northfield, Vermont. Both teams are based out of the Kreitzberg Arena, which opened in 1998. The facility also host the school's club teams and local youth and high school hockey teams. The surface at the rink is 200' x 90'. The facility can seat 1,400 and accomidate a total of 3,000 for hockey games. The arena was built with touranments in mind in addition to dedicated locker rooms for both the men's and women's teams the facility has six visiting team locker rooms. Men's program The men's ice hockey program dates back to the 1910-11 season. The team won the ECAC East regular season championship every season from 1998 to 2015. They won the NEHC regular season title in 2016-17 and 2017-18 The team won the NCAA Division III championship in 2000, 2003, 2010, and 2017. The team has reached the Frozen Four 12 times Men's Year by Year Record NCAA Tournament *2017 W, 1st Round 3-1 (Salem St); W, QF 6-2 (Hamilton); W, SF 5-4 (ot) (Adrian) W, F 4-1 (Trinity) Women's program The women's program began varsity level play with the 2007-08 season after playing a club schedule for 2006-07 The team has: *ECAC East Regular Season Championships: 2010-11, 2011-12, 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15 *NEHC Regular Season Championships 2015-16 *ECAC East Tournament Championship in 2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 *NEHC Tournament Championship in 2017, 2018 *NCAA Tournament appearances 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2017, 2018 *Frozen Four appearances in 2010, 1011, 2012, 2014, 2015, 2017, 2018 *NCAA Division III National championship 2011, 2018 For more detailed information please see: Norwich Cadets women's ice hockey Women's Year by Year Record NCAA Tournament Appearances *2009 lost to Elmira Soaring Eagles 3-2 in quarterfinals *2010 defeated Plattsburgh Cardinals 3-2 in quarterfinals and defeated Amherst Lord Jeffs 7-2 to win the national championship *2011 defeated Gustavus Adolphus Golden Gusties 5-4 in semifinals and defeated RIT Tigers 5-2 to win the national championship *2012 defeated Amherst Lord Jeffs 5-0 in the quarterfinals, defeated the Gustavus Adolphus Golden Gusties 4-3 (ot) in semifinals and then lost to the RIT Tigers 4-1 in the national championship game. *2013 lost to Middlebury Panthers 3-2 (ot) in quarterfinals *2014 defeated Elmira Soaring Eagles 2-1 (ot) in the quarterfinals, defeated Wisconsin-River Falls Falcons 4-2 in the semifinals and lost to Plattsburgh Cardinals 9-2 in the national championship game *2015 defeated Middlebury Panthers 3-2 in the quarterfinals, lost to Plattsburgh Cardinals 5-2 in the semifinals and lost to Wisconsin-River Falls Falcons 4-3 in the third place game *2017 defeated Middlebury Panthers 5-4 (2ot) in the quarterfinals, lost to Plattsburgh Cardinals 4-0 in the semifinals and lost to Gustavus Adolphus Golden Gusties 3-1 in the third place game * 2018 defeated Morrisville Mustangs 8-2 in the quarterfinals, defeated Hamline Pipers 5-1 in the semifinals, defeated Elmira Soaring Eagles 2-1 in the National championship Game * 2019 lost to Williams Ephs 3-1 in first round Category:NCAA Division III Teams